Dear Mother
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Sungguh! Aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa ia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil? Kenapa ia selalu bekerja begitu keras tiada henti? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Okaa-san, mengapa kau melakukan semua itu?


**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum, vea kembali lagi nih dengan satu fic OneShoot! Kali ini fic bertemakan ibu, sesuai dengan tema hari ibu di bulan Desember. Oh ya, bagian paragraf yang dicetak miring itu menandakan flashback. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka, dan jangan lupa review ya^^

Terima kasih u/ semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview^^

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Mother<strong>

.

.

_Sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Dear Mother yang dinyanyikan Miku Hatsune. Dan kali ini, vea kembali meminjam tokoh-tokoh milik Koge-Sensei untuk dipakai dalam fic special mother's day ini. Selamat membaca!_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Mama! Aku mau pergi bermain!" seru seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Pakaiannya serba putih dengan topi kelinci menghiasi kepalanya.<p>

"Iya. Hati-hati, ya! Jangan lupa untuk pulang sebelum jam 4 sore, Suzune!" sahutku dari arah dapur.

"Iya, iya," Anak kecil yang dipanggil Suzune itu sedikit bersunggut. Ia kemudian mengenakan sepatunya dan lantas pergi keluar rumah. Pintu rumahnya ditutup perlahan―agar tidak membunyikan suara keras yang tidak mengenakan.

Sementara itu, di dapur, aku hanya tersenyum ringan mendengar _gerutuan _buah hatiku itu. Aku kemudian melepaskan apron yang sejak tadi ku pakai dan lantas menuju ruang keluarga. Dengan kemocengnya, aku lantas membersihkan rak yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku.

Trak! Sebuah buku tua terjatuh dari rak yang paling atas. Buku bersampul hijau itu terlihat sangat berdebu. Fuh! Aku kemudian meniup debu-debu yang ada di sana.

'_Terlalu pekat,'_ pikirku. Aku kemudian mengambil tisu basah dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di sana. Setelah sampul buku itu bersih, akhirnya aku ingat bahwa itu adalah album foto diriku. Aku kemudian menaruh kemoceng di sampingku, mencari tempat duduk dan lantas membuka album foto tersebut.

Di halaman pertama, terdapat foto diriku ketika aku masih bayi. Seorang balita berambut cokelat yang tampak asyik dalam pelukan sang ibunda. Aku lantas tersenyum sejenak. Ibuku terlihat sangat gembira ketika itu.

Aku kemudian membuka halaman kedua. Terdapat fotoku ketika masih berada di _taman kanak-kanak_. Aku begitu cengeng saat itu. Ibuku harus selalu berada di sisinya. Bahkan dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar pun, aku akan menangis jika sang ibu tidak terpantul dalam pandangan bola mata hijauku.

Jemari tanganku kemudian membuka halaman ketiga. Aku lantas mendapati fotoku ketika masih tingkat _elementary school_. Aku tertawa sejenak mengingat-ingat saat itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san, aku mau pergi bermain!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat<em>_―__yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri, Karin Hanazono. Rambutku yang hanya sebahu diikat dua ke pinggir._

"_Jangan lupa untuk pulang tepat waktu, sayang!" sahut seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang bergelombang. Wanita itu bernama Suzuka Hanazono. Beliau adalah ibuku._

"_Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, okaa-san! Okaa-san tidak perlu terlalu khawatir! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" gerutuku sembari memakai sepatu yang biasa ku pakai untuk bermain. Ibu kemudian menghampiriku dan kembali menasihatiku._

"_Ibu hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarnya kemudian. Aku bersunggut kesal._

"_Iya, iya, aku pergi dulu!" Aku kemudian pergi bermain, meninggalkan ibuku yang__―__biar ku tebak__―__sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lakuku._

_Sembari berjalan, aku terus berpikir. Ibuku benar-benar berlebihan. Ke manapun aku hendak pergi, ia selalu khawatir. Padahal, aku kan sekarang sudah tingkat 4 dalam elementary school. Aku sekarang kan sudah besar. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sekarang, aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Apalagi aku juga mengikuti pelatihan karate di sekolah. Seharusnya ibu tidak perlu terlalu khawatir._

_Kenapa sih ibu begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sungguh! Dia selalu mengingatkanku untuk begini dan begitu. Tidak boleh begini ataupun begitu. Setiap hari, selalu seperti itu._

_Okaa-san! Tolonglah! Berikan aku kepercayaan yang lebih dari ini! Okaa-san! Jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkanku!_

_Sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman itu, aku terus bersunggut memikirkan ibu._

* * *

><p>Aku kemudian membuka kembali halaman berikutnya. Di sana terdapat fotoku ketika aku telah menduduki tingkat 1 <em>Junior High School<em>. Di foto itu, aku tengah memakai seragam _sailor_ ku yang berwarna biru. Dibelakangnya terdapat ibu yang tengah tersenyum bangga. Kami di foto ketika berdiri di pintu gerbang _Hana Gakuen_―sebuah sekolah negeri yang memang biasa saja, tapi ibu senang karena aku berhasil memasuki sekolah negeri.

Aku tersenyum dan ku lihat lembar foto dibawahnya. Ada fotoku dan ibu yang tengah membersihkan rumah bersama-sama. Aku kembali termenung mengingati saat-saat itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san, kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu, biarkan aku saja yang mengerjakannya!" sahutku pada ibu yang tengah memasak di dapur. Ibu kemudian tersenyum menatapku.<em>

"_Tidak apa-apa kok, sayang. Kau kerjakan saja dulu pekerjaan rumahmu,"timpal ibu. Beliau kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku bersunggut kesal seraya pergi ke kamar._

_Setiap hari, ibu memasak, membersihkan rumah, juga mencuci pakaian sekeluarga. Mengapa ibu harus melakukan semua pekerjaan sebanyak itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak beristirahat meski sejenak. Selepas mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan, ibu pasti langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain._

_Okaa-san! Tolong biarkan aku mengerjakan lebih banyak hal untuk membantumu! Okaa-san! Kau sudah terlalu keras bekerja, izinkan aku membantumu!_

* * *

><p>Jemari tanganku kembali bergerak membuka halaman berikutnya. Kini terlihat fotoku ketika tingkat 2 di <em>Senior High School. <em>Di sampingku terdapat foto suamiku―yang dulunya adalah pacarku, Kazune Kujo. Kazune merupakan salah satu pemuda pintar di _Seiei Gakuen_―sekolah negeri elit yang hampir setara dengan sekolah internasional. Dia pemuda yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan bola mata seindah permata _blue sapphire_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaa-san! Aku mau pergi kencan dulu!" seruku seraya membuka pintu depan rumah.<em>

"_Iya, jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya!" sahut okaa-san. Aku sedikit mencibir seraya menutup pintu. Kenapa sih okaa-san selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?_

_Okaa-san selalu ada di sampingku. Setiap aku sedih, pelukan hangatnya selalu menentramkan hatiku. Terkadang, semua itu membuatku kesepian saat harus menghabiskan hari tanpamu. Seperti ketika ada acara menginap di sekolah minggu lalu. Aku jadi sedikit merindukanmu._

_Tapi, di waktu yang lain, terkadang aku berharap hanya berdua dengan seseorang yang sangat ku cintai, Kazune. Terkadang aku berharap untuk sendiri, tanpa okaa-san._

_Kenapa okaa-san terlalu mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa okaa-san tidak pernah mencoba untuk beristirahat meski hanya sejenak?_

_Sungguh! Setiap hari, okaa-san selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Seakan-akan aku adalah bunga rapuh yang mudah terluka. Dia selalu menasihatiku, mengingatkanku, dan hal itu membuatku jenuh._

_Okaa-san! Putrimu kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Biarkan aku mencoba untuk berpikir dan bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Okaa-san! Aku sudah besar sekarang. Biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri._

* * *

><p>Aku tertegun sejenak. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kini kembali hadir di benakku. Terlihat dengan jelas bayangan <em>okaa-san <em>yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Air mataku menetes sekarang. Aku jadi merindukannya. Apakah _okaa-san _bahagia sekarang?

_Okaa-san, _apakah kau ingat hari dimana ketika aku lahir?

Akhirnya, kini sedikitnya aku mengerti perasaan seorang ibu.

_Okaa-san_, kau senantiasa memperhatikanku. Kau selalu melindungiku dalam kondisi apapun. Sekarang aku mengerti alasan kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku saat itu. Aku juga kini merasakan perasaan itu.

Mengapa aku tidak pernah mengerti saat itu? _Okaa-san _adalah seorang wanita super yang sangat hebat. Sungguh! _Okaa-san_ wanita terhebat yang pernah aku temui!

_Okaa-san, _aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah ku lakukan dulu. Kesalahan dan kenakalanku yang membuat _okaa-san _repot. Kesalahan dan kenalanku yang membuat _okaa-san _kesal.

_Okaa-san_ terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.

_Okaa-san, _dapatkah kau melihat diriku sekarang? Kini aku juga menjadi seorang ibu sepertimu dulu.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Karin?" Aku langsung terlonjak saat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Ya, ini suara suamiku. Tak ku sangka ia pulang cepat hari ini.

"A―Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Aku lantas bergegas menghapus air mataku. Kazune kemudian mencium keningku dengan lembut. Ini bagian yang paling ku suka darinya. Kazune mungkin dingin dan kata-katanya kasar. Tapi, saat ia bersikap romantis seperti ini, ia terasa begitu hangat―membuat perasaanku menjadi tenteram.

"Ya, hari ini aku pulang cepat. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Ia kemudian mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"A―aku hanya tengah melihat album foto," jawabku sembari tersenyum. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Jemari tangannya kemudian berpindah dari kepalaku menuju album foto yang masih terbuka yang ada di sampingku. Ia tersenyum sesaat.

"Sedang bernostalgia rupanya. Kau merindukan ibu, bukan?" tebaknya kemudian. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah. Dia tersenyum menatapku yang bersikap―err―kekanak-kanakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemakaman hari ini?" usulnya kemudian. Aku mengangguk senang. Ya, ibuku telah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Tepat setahun sebelum Suzune lahir.

"Kalau begitu, aku berganti pakaian dulu. Kita jemput Suzune, baru ke pemakaman,"

"Oke,"

* * *

><p>Aku termangu di pemakaman. Kami bertiga berjongkok di depan nisan bertuliskan <em>terbaring dalam damai, Suzuka Hanazono<em>. Air mataku kembali menetes.

Terima kasih, _okaa-san_. Terima kasih banyak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
